Arthur in wonderland: A very Differnet story
by Futureluke
Summary: Join Arthur as he accidently goes in a wonderland full of his fellow colleges and other inspiring things. In this Fan fiction Arthur in Wonderland: A different Story Based off of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

"You're his friend ohh I see I see." The cat laughed and scanned Arthur one more time. Arthur was awoken abruptly from his sleep by the poking on the back of his head from Alfred at the meeting.

"Dude you okay you were starting to talk again." Alfred mentioned to Arthur with eyes showing concern.

"Yes I am fine I just keep having the same bloody dream ..." Arthur whimpered back to the American.

"You want to tell me what this 'dream' is." Alfred retorted, hoping to get an answer this time.

"NO it is personal Alfred mind your own business" Arthur stated and got up and walked into the hallway to get some air as the meeting progressed without him. Arthur sat down in the hallway by himself and started to space off. As he did unaware to him he began to see things. Well, things he usually doesn't see every day began to appear and spring up. As he sat there he closed his eyes till he heard a running when he noticed running from behind a door a person appeared. As Arthur stared at him from a distance he began to notice that it looked like Alfred…but with bunny ears and interesting clothes on. The figure began to skip away out of the building and Arthur followed.

"Alfred, Alfred wait for me …." Arthur cried out to the figure that did not slow down but speed up.

"I am late….really….really late…I am a day over do….." The figure whelped and kept running. Then it walked into an old abandoned building. Arthur looked into the house through the window there he saw a big cat, or so he thought but when it stood up he noticed it was a person. The person he did not know of but they were clad in Pink and purple everywhere and there strawberry blonde hair matched their big fluffy tail had little cupcake looking things in it. Arthur gazed through the window at this person to, they were very interesting to watch. Then the cat waltzed calmly up to the rabbit witch was bigger than him but the rabbit seemed more afraid.

"Hello R-Rabbit." The cat said mockingly leaning close to him witch made the rabbit spaz and its heart start racing.

"I need to get through; witch way is a straight path to the queen's castle." The rabbit trembled.

"The third to the left it is going to change in exactly 1 minute." The cat glanced at his paw-ish hands "but what is in it for me." The cat smiled to show its perfect white teeth. The rabbit laid on the ground a cupcake and headed toward the door the cat had told him. While he did the cat sat happily eating the cupcake he had just gotten. The cat winked witch caused the door the rabbit wanted to open and the rabbit jumped through the door. The door shut and the cat stretched and started to go back to sleep.

"That is such a lazy cat." Arthur said as he got down from the window.

"But if that is Alfred he may need my help being with all of this madness might get him upset and confused." Arthur said and gazed at his hands thinking that for some reason he had a choice. Arthur walked into the house as soon as he did the cat awoke and gazed at Arthur with a cynical gaze.

"Welcome do you need some assistance." The cat pondered as he got up and waltzed over to Arthur and started to examine him.

"I need to follow that rabbit you saw a moment ago ... he is my friend you see and. .." As he spoke he was cut off by the cat.

"I will let you if you can pay the toll." The cat glanced at Arthur with all the cuteness he could muster.

Arthur searched his pocket and noticed that he had a scone in there from this morning. He sat it on the ground and the cat sniffed it and looked at Arthur.

"It seems good I will open it for you." The cat winked and the door opened. As Arthur entered the black room he heard the cat eating the scone.

"He liked it." Arthur thought to himself "That is new"

As Arthur walked further and further into the black room the light at the end got further and further away.

"This is not right." Arthur scolded himself.

"As I walk towards the light it should get closer not further away." Arthur sat down in the dark and thought to himself.

"What if I walk the other way ….towards the door that I entered?" Arthur got up and started to walk the way he came. Surely enough it worked and the light was getting brighter and brighter till the blackness was gone and the place was surrounded by color and things Arthur has never seen before. There were no houses, no roads, no electrical cables or anything that you mostly see in everyday life.

"I like this place it reminds me of something from a fairytale." Arthur said recalling all the Fairytales he has read himself and to Alfred when he raised him. As he walked he looked at all the trees and overgrown plants. Everything was huge it seemed as if he was so small but in fact he was not small at all. The trees maintained their normal height but a flower could be normal to the size of the tree. As he walked he searched for the rabbit. As he walked further into the place he saw no one or any living thing except the flowers.

"Where am I." Arthur replied and looked at the flowers and Mushrooms around him.

_Futureluke's note's_

Hope you liked my story. If you have any other ideas for a fan fiction and you want it written or you just are stuck in one Leave me a message here or on my DA (futureluke is my username)

you can check out the picture I drew for this fanfiction there!

Tell me what you think and enjoy the rest.!

Based on: Alice in wonderland by Lewis Carroll Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya


	2. Chapter 2

Hhello" Arthur heard from a patch of trees as he made his way over he noticed a thing moving in the middle of the trees.

"Hello is someone there." Arthur yelled to the figure. As Arthur approached he noticed that the man that was there was warring clothes that had seemed to be made from the flowers and trees themselves and the person was carrying a bucket witch held the sap from the trees.

"What are you doing there?" Arthur asked the man but he did not reply but he seemed to be talking to the trees.

"May I have some of your sap?" The stranger would ask the trees and then cut a small hole which sap would flow from. Arthur did not like being ignored and kept trying to get his attention but failed to get it. It seemed as if the boy was in his own little world. As Arthur tried to get his attention he noticed the one curl on the side of his head.

"I have seen that curl before but whom…" Arthur thought to himself as the boy walked away. Arthur continued walking the other direction. He kept walking and walking till his legs hurt.

"Where am I …" Arthur thought to himself. "I really need to get out of here this was not a good idea." Arthur said and looked around at the now dark woods.

"It's really dark I guess I should wait here for morning." Arthur said as he sat down on a big mushroom. He looked up into the black sky at all the stars. Unlike what he was familiar with the stars in this place moved really fast and danced in the sky to the slight violin sounding noise that came from somewhere. Arthur had no clue from where but it was there. As the night grew on his stomach started to growl and make noise and sleep slowly took over him in the night.

When he awoke he saw a pair an eyes looking at him then another one on his other side.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur said madly his with a temper. They did not answer and they just looked upon Arthur and gazed at him. They then looked at each other and got up and left.

"Things are getting weirder and weirder." Arthur said as he stood up and brushed off his outfit and kept walking. As he walked he noticed that he had not eating in a while and decided to look for a place to get food or something that is edible. As he walked he stumbled across a very quaint house covered in hearts. Arthur walked up to the door and knocked upon it. As he did he heard a bit of noise then a scream.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE?" The familiar voice rang out from the house. Arthur remembered it as Alfred's voice in this case the rabbit. As the door opened the half-dressed rabbit's ears perked up.

"Please do not kill me I am not in the mood today I am a 4 hours late for work." The rabbit said keeping the door open and leaving to his kitchen. Arthur walked in and looked at the place. Then the rabbit called from the kitchen

"Can you get my gloves?" The rabbit said then shoved food in his mouth.

"They are on my bed." He said so mumbled that Arthur could not make the words out but he agreed to get them anyway. He went up to the rabbit's room.

"He must have a glove drawer." Arthur said and began to check all the drawers. All the drawers were filled of pocket watches and Alarm clocks broken and beat up.

"Someone must not be able to get up in the morning no wonder he is always late." Arthur commented holding a beat up alarm clock. As he continued to search the drawers he ended up with them all on the floor and no gloves.

"Where are my gloves" Asked the rabbit as he began to come up the stairs. Arthur kept looking and noticed that there was a hidden drawer in the side of his bed. Arthur opened it to find a little box inside the small glass box with a square piece of cake and a letter that said eat me witch was crossed out and said Do not eat in all capital letters.

"I am hungry." Arthur said and picked up the little cake

"It looks fine it cannot be as bad as Alfred's food." Arthur said as he took a bite out of it then ate the rest of it.

"That was actually really good." He thought to himself as the Rabbit peered in to see him with the little glass box. The rabbit thought for a moment then noticed later what Arthur had just eaten.

"No" the rabbit gasped to himself. As he did Arthur felt his head still not noticing that Alfr…I mean the rabbit was there.

"I do not….feel good." Arthur gasped as his breathing got slower and slower. Arthur started to nod off like he was going to pass out but then his heart rate started to speed up and he looked at his chest and held his stomach as he started to grow his height and whole self was growing tall like the trees and some of the plants. Arthur put his hands down on the floor as he continued to grow. As Arthur grew the rabbit was pushed out of his house by Arthur's foot and then a noise was heard and the rabbit cried. Arthur had bust through the roof and multiple other spots of the rabbit's house. Arthur finally realized though the confusion.

"Sorry." Arthur said to the rabbit as the poor guy stood in front of his house and started to run for help. The only passerby was 2 people a maid and a chimney sweep. The rabbit ran over to them who stood in shock.

"Please please help me!" The rabbit cried to the two.

"Sure thing but it will cost you…" The sweep persuaded the rabbit.

"Anything please I need to get into my house." The rabbit moaned and showed them to his house. They looked at the giant who was through the roof and they contemplated to each other. Arthur sat and did not really know what to do so he just looked at the rabbit and his friends. Arthur squinted his eyes and noticed that the sweep and the maid looked like the Italian brothers.

_Futureluke_

Hey!

Hello!

Hope you are liking the story!

Please leave a comment and I will respond to it ASAP!

Remember I am always open for Fan fiction ideas so you can leave me any on my account on DA (futureluke is my username)

you can check out the picture I drew for this fanfiction there!

Thank you for reading

!

Based on: Alice in wonderland by Lewis Carroll Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya


	3. Chapter 3

"Interesting" Arthur thought to himself as the little people kept talking. Then the maid had an idea and they all got in a circle pretending to be secret and cool even though Arthur could hear the whole thing.

"Why don't we kill him with ….tomatoes then rip him from your house piece by piece." The sweep said.

"No brother that is to yucky …why don't we ask him to move." The maid said smiling profusely.

"That never works" The sweeper and the rabbit said in unison and turned outward from the maid.

"I have a great idea" said the rabbit and whispered to the other two so Arthur could really not hear. Arthur looked at the woods and looked down at himself. Then he looked at the rabbit who had pulled out a piece of paper and a feather pen and jotted a note on it and a pigeon came a flew away faster than the normal car as Arthur looked around the three from below and they looked up at him.

"This is a beautiful idea." Said the sweep

"Agreed" said the maid

"I know" said the rabbit. "I always have the best ideas." The rabbit stated looking happily in front of him like he was looking for people to worship him for his greatness. In no time flat a carriage rolled up to the scene. The black carriage had hearts all over it and the people holding it wore black outfits and were green skinned as they sat the carriage down they opened the door and out stepped a bright red clad man wearing an old tuxedo top that's end came all the way to the ground from behind him you would think he was a girl.

"Rabbit what is this news of your beloved ….House…" He stated with his heavy thick French accent coming out and looked at the house with the person through it.

"Most interesting…who is this..." The French man spoke and looked at Arthur.

"He appeared on my doorstep this morning when I was leaving for your house…..he came in and tore up my house then ate this little cake he had and then he grew to the size he is now." The rabbit explained on one knee in front of the Frenchmen.

"Well he needs to get back down to earth so why don't we send that chimney sweep up and give him this." The French men handed the sweep a little vile and the rabbit started to push him to a part of the house that was not damaged so he could place his latter.

"Hey wait I am scared of heights." The sweep said trying his best to get out of the situation. To no prevail he was sent up to the top of the house. The sweep looked at the huge person in front of him and walked over to the front and yelled at them.

"Hey place your big mouth down here." The sweep harshly said. Arthur looked displeased.

"You better be nice to me young man I can crush you if I want to." Arthur said while he tried to move his head down to the little guy. As he did the sweep undid the contents of the bottle into the huge man's mouth.

"What was that?" Arthur commented as he looked up at the sky as that strange feeling came over him again and his heart rate slowed then speed up and he shrunk little by little till he was normal size. Arthur looked around the room that had been crushed by his body when he grew.

"That was interesting." Arthur said to himself as he reached into his pocket and felt more of those cakes had somehow accumulated into his pocket. Arthur slowly walked outside to see how that rabbit was doing but he did not want to get yelled at, he did not know what was going to happen. As Arthur walked out he saw them all waiting for him. He walked out front and looked at all the people. They all started to talk.

"Who is this guy?" "His hair is weird" "Hair how about them eyebrows." "Hopefully his personality is better than his looks or else he would be insane." "He probably doesn't even know how to talk."

The harsh remarks kept coming and Arthur did not even get a word in.

"Hello." Arthur kept saying and even yelling and they did not even acknowledge him at all. The more the ignored him the worse his temper became. He was finally fed up and reached in his pocket and grabbed some of the cakes.

"If I am huge there will be no way they can ignore me." Arthur thought desperately wanting for the comments to stop and for him to be noticed. He ate about 4 of them before he felt the heat again he sat dazed then his heart slowed down again but lasted longer and then he grabbed his stomach.

" It hurts so bad" he thought to himself as he began to grow again but to new heights as he looked down the little people had finally noticed him but there remarks continued to spread and he continued to grow and his control of his emotions grew thin the further he grew so he soon started to cry flooding the space below. He could not stop crying and crying . He was now so tall he felt the heat of the sun and his growing had finally stopped.

"How am I going to get back home?" Arthur said and looked at his legs that took up miles. He looked at his hands that covered so much land. He began to weep again. He whipped his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself when the cat from earlier floated in front of him.

"Don't cry sweetie pie. I know a way out all you have to do is reach for the wishing star at night and when you have it wish you are home and believe in it with all your might." The cat said and vanished Arthur did just that he waited and waited till night came and looked for a wishing star.

"What is it supposed to look like?" Arthur thought as he looked around and he thought it he felt a pain on the back of his head as he looked over he saw a star rub it's face.

"Watch what your doing." It said and started to leave before Arthur grabbed it.

"Are you a wishing star?" Arthur asked

"Yeah so" the star replied

"I want to go home." Arthur said and held the star tight and closed his eyes believing in the star as he reopened them he saw Alfred, Matthew and Francis and the Italian brothers staring at him.

"You okay Arthur." Alfred asked and tapped Arthur on the head.

"You were there and you and you and you two." Arthur said while pointing at Alfred and company.

"It was just a dream." Alfred said and got up and stood next to Francis

"We will let you wake up for a while okay." Alfred said as they left to the meeting room. When they left Arthur stood up and brushed himself off and noticed there was something in his pocket. It was cake.

"How did this get there…. Probably Francis." Arthur said and nodded and ate the little piece it was really good but then he didn't feel that good. His heart slowed then speed up and awhile later he was through the roof all the countries stared at him. They all started to laugh after Alfred started. Arthur looked at them all still in shock and they all went together and talked and after a while decided that he would eventually shrink. 3 days later he was his normal height and the countries continued to ask him questions on how he did it his only reply would be ….

I followed a rabbit…

_Futureluke's notes_-

Thank you so much for reading I worked so hard on this and it was so much fun

I Hope you liked it

Feel free to leave a comment and all and thank you again for reading!

You can also contact me on DA (futureluke is my username)

you can check out the picture I drew for this fanfiction there!


End file.
